What the Hell Happened Last Night?
by SeraHela
Summary: After finally escaping her father's grasp, Hinata and her sister have finally been able to accomplish peace in their lives. However, Hinata has gotten too safe with her routine. Everything soon changes as an interesting night out starts a whirlwind of drama and chaos in her life. Will she be able to survive it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! This isn't a new story for me, I had it up for a while but as I reviewed it there were some changes I needed to make. I hope you enjoy the revamped story and please leave me some reviews.  
**_

* * *

Hinata walked into her apartment releasing a sad sigh as she looked around the room. Seeing the same thing every night was starting to depress her. She needed a change of pace, but that was only wishful thinking. In her frustration, she dropped her bag and walked into her room. It was high time she freed herself from those suffocating work clothes. Once out of them, she slipped into her favorite t-shirt and a pair comfy shorts. ' _Another Friday night alone'_ she thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, scoping the dinners she'd bought earlier in the week before grabbing a random one and throwing it in the microwave. Usually she didn't drink wine if it wasn't a special occasion but she was feeling a little wild tonight. As she poured herself a glass she heard her phone vibrating in her bag. This puzzled her because no one usually contacted her. Well her sister did but not at this time on a Friday. "Probably just something random" she murmured with a shrug. Even though she thought that, she was still feeling a little curious about it. She walked over and pulled the device out, unlocking the screen to see that it was actually an email from her boss:

 _Hello everyone, I was just sending out a notice to tell you all I'm giving you the weekend off. There has been an issue with the main water system in the building and I think it would be pointless to have people here while it's getting fixed. Enjoy the weekend!  
_

Hinata looked up from the phone in shock. _'The weekend off? That's perfect!'_ she thought as she made her way back to the kitchen when she heard the microwave. Since she was a little trapped her thoughts she mindlessly reached into the microwave and had an unfortunate meeting with the scalding hot food. "Ouch!" she yelled as she accidentally dropped the container on the floor. As she started to clean her mess she heard the phone start to go off again, "What the hell is happening tonight?" she'd say a little confused as she walked over to grab it. Her coworker had sent her a text. She didn't even know when she exchanged numbers with the girl but as she started to respond the phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh my god, heyyy! I didn't think you would answer" the girl said loudly. Her voice was the equivalent of a very annoying valley girl. It actually hurt Hinata's ear a little bit.

"Well you got me, so what's up?" she asked. Immediately, she thought the girl was calling to ask a favor but she would try to be open minded. Hinata didn't have many acquaintances but the ones she knew always asked her for favors.

"Well I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight? The girls and I wanted to go have drinks at the Blue Lagoon and I thought about you…" the girl said.

Hinata was even more confused now. She couldn't understand why she would call HER to go out with them. Even she was aware that she was the plainest one in the office. She didn't even compare to them. There was Sakura, the girl who swears that pink hair is her natural hair color. It was no surprise either that she has killer legs, which were constantly shown off with the shortest skirts. Then there's Ino; the one who was talking to her at the moment. She has the most beautiful blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her perfectly sculpted ass. The only problem is, she is known to be the biggest gossip in the office and her voice is annoying. Lastly, there's Tenten. She seems to be the more innocent one of the group and she's actually serious about her job. Her hair is usually worn in the cutest buns, and she also has a killer frame. Ino mentioned that she and Neji were caught hooking up in the printer room.

"Hello? Hinata are you there?" Ino yelled on the other end.

Hinata snapped away from her thoughts in time to quickly answer, "Yeah that sounds great. What time are you guys going?"

"O..M...G great! We'll be there around 9:30 or maybe 10…Oh and remember to look hot!" Ino said being slightly firm about the last part.

Hinata rolled her eyes before looking at the clock noticing that it was already eight. "See you there!" she'd say only to realize that she had already been cut off. Now she was panicking. She had no clothes for this thing! On the tenth level of freaking out, she ran to her closet tearing it apart before suddenly coming across a box with a little bow on it. Hinata carried the box to her bed and carefully put it down. With a little hesitation she opened it and saw a note sitting on top of the tissue:

 _To my lovely sister Hinata. This is for an emergency! I'm hoping it comes in handy someday._

 _Love Hanabi_

This scared her a little bit since her sister was quite wild. Now was not the time to worry about that though. She quickly removed the paper to pull the dress out the box. Her mouth fell instantly when she saw the design. She figured her sister would get something like this since she was always telling her to show off her curves. The dress was a lavender color, her favorite, with a neckline that was just deep enough to show a little cleavage. It was strapless with a peplum design at the waist. "This will work" she'd say nervously before glancing at the clock, noticing it was now 8:30. "Shit!" she cursed as she rushed into the bathroom to get ready. After an hour she was finally done and had to force herself to stand in front of her mirror. "Oh my god" she said in complete shock at the way she looked. For once she finally looked like she could fit in and that made her nervous. "I will have a good time tonight" she told herself as she pulled the dress down a little, spinning around to look at her butt. "Oh jeez" she'd say before running her hands through her curls. Nervousness started to overwhelm her at this point and before she had a chance to change her mind she quickly put on her heels, grabbed her clutch, and scurried out of the apartment.

* * *

 _ **The Blue Lagoon...**_

Hinata chewed her lower lip nervously as she looked at the building. The architecture was amazing, all glass with a hint of deep blue. It looked more packed than she was expecting, not that she really knew what to expect. She looked around the room in search of the girls, unaware of the people that were staring at her.

"Hinata you look so fucking hot!" Ino squealed as she ran over to the girl forcing her into a hug.

The poor thing smiled weakly, as she pulled down the bottom of her dress. "Thank you" she said politely as she was dragged over to Tenten and Sakura. Tenten was wearing a strapless black dress that was quite fitted, showing off her cleavage perfectly. Sakura was sporting a crimson dress that had a cleavage that dipped all the way to her belly button. Ino was wearing a strapless white dress that had cut outs at her waist area.

"What...the...fuck?" Sakura hissed as she looked at Hinata in total disgust. She wasn't expecting the Hyuga to look so good or for any of the girls to look better than she did.

Hinata greeted them with a small wave, noticing Sakura's look. She had no clue why she was being subjected to this, but she was going to be strong. It's not like she begged to be here, she was invited.

"She looks gorgeous right? See I told you it was a good idea to invite her" the blonde would say, but this was more to tease Sakura.

"Yeah looks like she actually does know how to dress" Sakura said with a wicked smile as she looked at Hinata. This was definitely not meant as a compliment.

"Alright she-devil, put those fangs away" Tenten said wanting to tease Sakura as well before giving Hinata a wave.

Even though she could still feel Sakura's eyes on her, Hinata ignored her the best she could. Ino decided a round of shots were needed to get the night started and Hinata was actually in favor of that idea. Once the shots arrived she noticed Ino had ordered two per person. _'This night was going to be insane for sure'_ Hinata thought to herself as she took the first. She almost gagged when she got it down, but then she quickly moved onto the next one to get it out of the way. As the drinks kept coming the girls were busy laughing and gossiping, while Hinata was well under the influence. The alcohol was really making her feel the urge to dance and as a result she closed her eyes and started swaying to the music. Without notifying the girls she walked over to the dance floor and started swaying her hips not caring who was watching her. For the first time in a long time she felt so free and vibrant. It felt as if she was the only one on the dance floor and she was just having so much fun with it.

During her euphoric moment, she started to pull the attention of all the people around her, especially the men. Her confidence was showing and she didn't care about anything else but dancing. However, as she continued dancing she felt two large hands go around her waist. Out of shock, she gasped looking back to see a very sexy dark haired man smiling down as he danced with her. She let out a little giggle, with a light blush crossing her face as she continued dancing. If she wasn't so drunk she would be freaking out right now, but this moment just felt so good. She wished the night would last forever.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Hinata groaned softly when she felt the warm sunlight hit her face. She went to open her eyes but the sun was too bright so she turned away. Her lilac eyes fluttered open, adjusting themselves to the light of the room. When her vision focused, she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. This immediately made her sit up. "Oh my god" she said in total panic before covering herself when she realized she was naked. Then a terrible pain hit her head, it felt like her skull was going to explode. "Oh god, what the hell happened last night…" she rasped as she face palmed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter took me a long time to review and I really don't even know if I like it right now. I won't hold it back from you guys anymore though cause if I do I will always find fault with it. Please be nice with the reviews, I know I suck sometimes :c**_

* * *

Hinata sat quietly trying to remember the night before with no luck. As she sat in panic, the room became filled with the scent of breakfast being made, followed by humming. _'Maybe I can sneak out'_ she thought to herself, crawling over to the window to see that the apartment was pretty high up. It looks like she was going to have to face this person whether she wanted to or not. All she needed was her clothing but when she scoped the room they were no where to be found. "No no no!" she whispered as she continued searching. Once she hopped up from looking underneath the bed, her eyes landed on the sheets. She had no choice at this point. It was either them or nakedness. After she wrapped herself in the sheets, she made her way down the hall slowly, feeling herself getting more and more nervous. When she peeped around the corner, she was greeted with a lovely sight. He was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't believe that she actually landed someone like him but now was not the time to think about that.

The man looked away from the skillet, noticing a head peeking around the corner. He smiled warmly at her before turning his attention back to the stove, "I'm making us some breakfast. How's your head?" he asked curiously as he continued cooking.

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red when she was caught. In her nervousness, she hid behind the wall again, trying to calm herself. "Oh my god..." she said in a shaky tone. She forced herself out from her hiding place, moving closer to him as she gripped the sheet around her. "Uh, it hurts really bad. I guess I drank too much last night" she'd say with a nervous chuckle.

After hearing her he chuckled as well, "I know the best hangover cure. My older brother told me that nice cup of coffee is sure to help" he'd say as he turned off the stove. "I'll pour you some in just a second."

Coffee is the elixir of life, therefore it wasn't a surprise that it was known as a hangover cure. "Thank you, one large cup please" she'd say as she ran a hand through her hair. She felt comfortable for a split second until she realized what she was wearing. "By the way, this may be an awkward question but where are my clothes?" she asked looking down at herself before looking back up at him.

He smiled at the question, nodding over in the direction of the living room. "Quite an interesting night" he'd say as he made plates for both of them before bringing them over to the dining table. "Most fun I've had in a while."

Hinata walked over to the living room area, grabbing her clothing as she listened to him. "The last thing I remember was the dancefloor" she confessed as she made her way to the bathroom she passed in the hall.

"That's totally fine, I wouldn't expect you to remember much. You did have a lot to drink" he explained as he poured them both some coffee, bringing the cups over to the table as well.

Now that she was fully clothed, Hinata made her way back to the dining area. "I want you to know that I don't usually do this" she'd say trying to make clear that she wasn't a wild party girl. "I feel so embarrassed."

The man looked at her for a moment, motioning for her to have a seat. "There's nothing to feel embarrassed about, things happen. I'm most concerned with the fact that whoever you were with ditched you."

* * *

 _ **The Blue Lagoon Part 2 (Flashback)**_

 _Once the music stopped, Hinata turned around to face the guy she was dancing with, "I had fun!" she chirped with a bright smile. He was so handsome she wanted to show him off to the girls. As they made their way over to the seating area she noticed they weren't there. Hinata look around frantically, but the girls were nowhere in sight. "THOSE BITCHES!" she yelled, realizing that she was ditched._

 _The man had no clue what was happening at first but he soon realized that she was looking for her friends. It irritated him that they didn't even give her a heads up. They obviously didn't care for her safety._

" _I knew I shouldn't have come…" Hinata said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why are people so mean?"_

 _It was a terrible sight to see such a beauty cry. There wasn't much he could do but embrace her,"I'm really sorry this happened."_

 _The embrace wasn't helping, it just seemed like pity and that wasn't what she needed right now. It was embarrassing to think that maybe just this once she fit in. "I don't need your pity!" she said sternly as she wobbled over to the bar. "Two shots of vodka" she demanded. The bartender was hesitant but complied. She watched as the clear liquid was poured for her, a single tear streaming down her face as she cleared each one. "Thank you" she'd say softly, placing some money down before leaving._

 _Her dance partner ran after her knowing that if he let her leave tonight something bad would surely happen. Once he caught up, he reached out to grab her arm softly but firmly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked smiling down at her, being careful that he didn't upset her further._

 _She yanked her arm away and continued to wobble over to the car. "I'm going home!" she'd say quite loudly as she took her keys out, struggling to open the door._

 _He sighed heavily as he watched her. It wouldn't be good to let her get behind the wheel right now. "How about I drive you home?" he suggested._

 _Hinata looked at him suspiciously. She didn't know him but even she was aware that she was intoxicated, "Fine" she finally said as she handed him the keys._

 _A sense of relief came over him when the keys were handed over. He escorted her over to the other side of the car before running back to the driver's side._

 _Hinata slowly got into the car, feeling quite heavy as she relaxed into the seat. "So hungry" she mumbled as she closed her eyes._

 _He heard her say something, but it wasn't clear enough for him to understand. However, he did give a quick smile before turning his attention to the road. "Hey, where are we going?" he asked but by that point she had fallen asleep. "Fuck" he muttered, deciding to just head to his apartment instead. He stepped out of the car and made his way to the passenger side, gently moving her out of the seat, and kicking the door shut behind him. Once he made it to his floor, he realized it was definitely going to be a struggle getting the door open. With pure skill he managed to balance her enough to get it open and carefully placed her on the couch.  
_

 _Hinata stirred in her sleep, waking up slowly. She was still super drunk, but was quickly able to recognize that they weren't at her place. Now he was nowhere in sight and she started to search for him, "Hello?" she called out. She looked over the couch to see him walking down the hallway completely shirtless, "Whoa."  
_

 _He chuckled softly when he heard her, "What?"_

 _She wondered if he knew how good he looked. It was almost like he wasn't real or something. "You're really good looking" she'd say bluntly as she stood up, kicking off her heels off. She made her way over to him, smiling sweetly as she reached a hand out to slide it over his toned chest. Her heart was beating wildly in the moment but the alcohol was making things bearable. "Will you kiss me?"_

 _This woman was so tempting. He had been wanting to kiss her since the moment he saw her, "Are you sure?"_

 _Hinata responded with a nod as she looked at him longingly, "Please..." she begged, using her tip toes to elevate her enough to reach his lips. He met her eagerly, kissing her with as much passion as they had on the dancefloor. She didn't even know how she was able to handle all this, but she was definitely going to enjoy it. The clothing came off quickly and he pulled away for a moment to grab her hand in an effort to lead her to the bedroom. Once they were there, he picked her up and carried her to bed. With care, he placed her down and began to kiss her once more. His hands moved over her body slowly, feeling every curve. He took a moment, admiring her body before leaning down to kiss her softly. Hinata was feeling absolutely wonderful. His hands made her feel drunk with pleasure as she watched the way he caressed her. A light blush came over her face when he started placing soft kisses on her lower stomach. "So beautiful" he whispered, moving his attention back to her face only to see that his lovely dancer had fallen asleep. He chuckled softly laying his head on her stomach for a moment before standing to cover her with the sheets. "Goodnight beautiful" he whispered as he left the room._

* * *

 _ **Flash Forward  
**_

The anger returned when she found out that she was left. Her mind was racing with thoughts of frustration and fear as well. If he hadn't been there anything could have happened to her. She finally finds the courage to go out and be a normal twenty four old and then this happens. "I think I'm gonna go" she'd say softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Wait...don't let what they did make you that upset. You had fun without them either way right?" he asked as he moved his chair closer to hers. "I know I did."

Hinata looked over at him, nodding as she felt a tear roll down her face. She quickly wiped it before hiding her face from him. "I'm sorry" she rasped as she continued to wipe her tears.

"You never need to apologize for the way you feel" he'd say as he reached a hand out to gently rub her back. "Please stay, have breakfast with me and let's enjoy each other some more?"

She nodded in response, giving a small smile as she wiped away the last of her tears. He smiled warmly at her before moving his chair back to its rightful place. The two then began to eat in comfortable silence, enjoying the breakfast he made. It was quite peaceful and she was starting to feel better about the girls leaving her. After all, if they hadn't she wouldn't have been able to meet him. Time passed with light conversation before Hinata decided she needed to head home, "Thank you so much for the breakfast. You're a great cook" she'd say sweetly, leaning against the door as she looked at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he'd say before reaching a hand out. "I'm Sasuke by the way."

She took the hand, squeezing it a little when he introduced himself. "Hinata."

"Lovely name, I hope I get to see you soon" he said as he held onto her hand.

"Me too" she breathed out as she slowly took her hand back. She gave a small wave as she opened the door to leave the apartment, closing it softly behind her. That was probably one of the best mornings she had in a long time. He was so sweet and gentle. It made her wonder if he was always like that or just doing it because she was there. Either way, she still wanted to see him again. Once she pulled up to her apartment building, she let out a loud gasp, "I forgot to get his number!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the next chapter. This was once again another one that took everything out of me to edit but I hope you all like it. Go easy on me with the reviews!**_

* * *

Later that day, Hinata decided to go to the grocery store. Sitting in the apartment was making her think of Sasuke too much. ' _I can't believe I didn't get his number..._ ' she thought as she made her way through the aisles. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. Consequently, she ended up slamming into someone. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright" the person said, holding their arm in pain from the hard impact.

That voice! "It's you!" she chirped, even bouncing a little from her excitement. "I didn't think we would meet again!"

The man looked up when he heard the voice, smiling when he saw that it was her. "Yeah, I was thinking the same after you left. I've never been so happy to be in a grocery store" he joked.

Hinata smiled as well, nodding in agreement. She was wondering why she hadn't met him earlier, but even if she had she wouldn't have had the courage to say hello.

Now that they were united, Sasuke immediately pulled his phone out. "Let's do this before we get distracted again" he'd say as he lightly tapped the screen.

"May I?" she asked politely as she held her hand out for the phone.

He nodded in response, handing the phone over. His onyx eyes watched as her delicate fingers moved gracefully over the screen. Her hands were so small. This may have been a little weird but he couldn't help but examine her. It had been a short time since they met, but she seemed to be more interesting than any other girl he'd met before. Not to mention, her skin carried no flaws and her face held a certain innocence.

"Ok, all done. I sent a text to my phone so I have your number now" she explained, making her way to the other side of the cart to get her phone.

Sasuke smiled back at her, still a little hypnotized. "Great..." he'd say as he was handed the phone back. He wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was, even the way she walked had a seductiveness to it. "What are you doing tonight?" It might have been too soon to ask but he didn't care, he wanted to spend more time with her.

Hinata purposely looked as though she was contemplating rejecting him. Of course she wasn't going to turn him down, but he seemed to be the kind of guy that didn't experience that often and she wanted to rattle him a little. "Nothing, why?" she'd ask with her face locked on her phone for more emphasis.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would wanna get something to eat...together?" he asked nervously. He didn't know why, but he feared that she would turn him down. It might be because she seemed so unconventional.

It seems her plan was a success based on the way he was speaking and that made her a little happy. "I would like that" she'd reply, finally looking up from her phone.

Sasuke sighed with relief as he ran a hand through his hair, "Great, should I...pick you up?maybe?"

Getting picked up was definitely off limits. She wasn't one to disclose her address so quickly, regardless of her knowing where he lived. "Um...why don't you just text me the place and I'll meet you there."

He nodded slowly wondering if he was too forward since she didn't want to tell him her address. "I hope I didn't come off creepy or anything..."

"No no, it's not you" she assured. "I just prefer to meet you somewhere."

"Oh ok" he responded, feeling a little awkward. He respected her wishes though, and decided not to pry in order to make sure this date happened. "Well, I just ran in to grab a snack. I have to get back to work" he explained.

Hinata nodded, offering a little wave. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

Now that the torture of grocery shopping was over, Hinata finally made it back to her apartment. She ran to the kitchen quickly as she felt the plastic bags slipping from her fingers, "No no no!"she whined, sighing with relief when she successfully made it to the counter without dropping anything. As she started unpacking the bags, her mind went back to Sasuke. She was a little worried that she had turned him off since she didn't want to give out her address. It was a precaution she needed to do to keep her father out of her life. Now was not the time to worry about that though, she had a date tonight! The only problem was she had nothing to wear. Luckily, she knew the best person to call.

Hanabi looked over at her phone when it began ringing, "Hey" she answered, sounding a little preoccupied. She was busy perfecting a new design for a cupcake that she wanted to put in the front window of her bakery.

"I landed a date with a really cute guy and I have nothing to wear" Hinata whined as she turned on her face, groaning into the sheets.

Hanabi rolled her eyes playfully as she finished adding some frosting to the cupcake,"Perfect" she'd say once she finished. "After I save you...again, we are going to get you a ton of clothes for that closet of yours. Be there in a few!"

Hinata rolled back onto her back, lifting her phone above her face, watching as the screen went dark. She was fighting with the idea of whether she should text him or not. Would it be weird if she did it so quickly? He already saw her naked and if he was still around after that she was sure a text wouldn't change anything.

H: Hey! :D

She sat, biting her lip nervously as she waited for the reply. "Maybe I sho-" she'd say but before she could finish she felt the phone vibrate.

S: Oh hey, what's up?

H: Oh nothing much, getting ready for a date tonight.

S: Sounds exciting, I hope you have fun with the lucky guy.

H: I feel like I definitely will!

Hanabi walked into the apartment from the key Hinata left under a plant outside."Sis, I'm here" she called out, closing the door behind her.

H: I have to go get ready, ttyl!

S: Later :D

Hinata smiled one last time at her phone before rolling off her bed to go meet her sister. "Hey you, how have things been?" she asked as she gave her a hug.

"I've been good, just really busy with the bakery" Hanabi explained as she returned the hug. "We've been getting some recognition lately and I have to make sure the cake designs are perfect."

Hinata was a little jealous of her younger sister. She's beautiful, intelligent and successful. Their father wasn't the most supportive person and he always had a plan for them. He controlled what job they would have, where they were going to live, and who they were going to marry. Therefore when Hanabi rebelled against him, he immediately removed her. Luckily, she was no fool and had been saving money secretly while she was at the mansion. Eventually, Hanabi took the risk of opening her own bakery and has been successful ever since. Father was impressed that she could handle herself that well and told her to come back but Hanabi refused. Consequently, he became very hard on Hinata. She managed to free herself from his clutches and now works for her Uncle's company in the area she's living now. Thankfully, her Father and Uncle are not very close and as a result that keeps him away. All she wanted now was to become successful like her sister.

Hanabi was busy with her phone again but looked up to see Hinata deep in thought, "Come on, let's get to shopping. We have a ton of work to do before this date!" she chirped as she pulled her sister out of the apartment.

Hinata snapped out of trance, smiling at her sister "Yeah" she'd simply say as they walked to Hanabi's truck. The two hopped in and sped off quickly. "I'm really proud of you Hanabi."

The younger Hyuga tried to hide her smile, refusing to look in Hinata's direction. "Hina you always say such mushy things but thank you" she teased before reaching a hand over to playfully slap her sister's thigh. "Anyways, tell me about this guy!"

"Well my co workers forced me to go to a club with them, which they later ditched me at, but that's a different story. I wore that dress you bought me by the way and it was different but I liked it" she explained.

"I told you Hina, if you would just let me re-do your entire closet you would be so happy" Hanabi responded, giving Hinata a look.

"Watch the road! Anyways, I got a little tipsy and one thing lead to the next..." she'd say looking out the window to avoid telling the rest of the story.

"Oh no way, tell me!" Hanabi begged, pushing Hinata playfully. "You always do this, tell meee."

"I spent the night at his apartment" she'd whisper as her face turned a deep shade of red." But! but...we didn't do anything. He cooked me breakfast in the morning and we talked."

Hanabi looked over in shock when she heard the tale of her sister's wild night, "Well first of all, fuck your cunt coworkers but at the same time they are awesome because you finally got an exciting night!" she practically screamed.

Hinata giggled at her sister before rolling her eyes playfully. By this time they had arrived at the mall, and as they walked inside they continued discussing the night before. Coincidentally, Hinata's eyes landed on the girls that ditched her. They looked happy and were probably making fun of her or something.

Hanabi looked at her sister, following her eyes to some girls that were sitting in the food court. "It's them, isn't it?"

Hinata was taken from her thoughts when she heard the question and continued pulling Hanabi, "Don't worry about it."

Her sister was not the type to just walk away and for this reason she pulled away from Hinata, "You need to handle this" she'd say sternly but Hinata just looked at her helplessly. "I'm so tired of you not standing up for yourself" she'd say angrily. "This isn't high school anymore Hina, you're an adult. You don't have to worry about people not talking to you anymore."

"I know..." Hinata said softly as she walked over, hugging her tightly. "I work with them though so I don't want any issues. Let's just get me ready for the date, ok?"

Hanabi sighed heavily as she hugged her sister back, still a bit irritated but they did need to find something for her fast. "I love you" she'd whisper to her. "I just worry that you let people walk all over you and you're too amazing for that" she explained before pulling out of the hug. "We need to hurry and get you an outfit though." The two browsed through a couple of different stores before Hinata found a few dresses she liked and with Hanabi's approval they decided to get the shoes out of the way. While they were looking, Hinata heard someone call her name and when she looked up she noticed it was her friend Temari. The two had been friends in high school, but they lost contact when she moved away during senior year.

The blonde ran up to the Hyuga sisters hugging Hinata and then Hanabi, "It's been so long" she'd say with a bright smile as she looked over the girls. "You guys are still so beautiful."

The sisters smiled as they returned the hug, "It has" Hinata responded, blushing when she was called beautiful but they both smiled. Hanabi excused herself to continue looking for the shoes since she remembered her sis and Temari used to be friends. Their reunion was between the two of them only.

"I've been pretty good actually. I just moved back to Konoha and I've been loving it" Temari said happily. "But look I gotta go, so lemme get your number and we can get together sometime" she'd say as she took out her phone.

Hinata nodded before telling the girl her number. They hugged one more time and Temari hastily left the store. "I'm gonna go try the dresses" Hinata said to her sister as she walked to the dressing room.

Hanabi nodded in response as she continued scoping the shoes before waving to Temari. She grabbed a pair of shoes that she thought were pretty universal before heading to the dressing room area to wait for her sister.

Hinata didn't like many of the dresses when she put them on, but there was one in particular that caught her eye. It was a fitted navy blue dress that hugged every curve and reached all the way down her knees. It was very modest, but sexy and that was the look she wanted to go for. She stepped out of the room for Hanabi to see, doing a little spin.

Her little sister's face brightened when she saw it,"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "That's gorgeous. You might make him fall in love" she teased. Hanabi was a little surprised her sister was ok with the dress hugging her like that but she was glad she stuck with it. "I have the perfect shoes" she'd say as she opened the box for Hinata.

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" Hinata said excitedly as she looked at them. They were the perfect addition because not only were they black, they were strappy enough to add some edge to the outfit.

"Ok hurry up!" Hanabi said, rushing her sister back into the changing room. "Hand me the dress when you take it off" she ordered and when she had it she ran off to pay for the stuff. She wanted to do this for her sister because she knew Hinata deserved a night like this, all she hoped was that they guy would do his part.

Hinata stepped out when she was finally dressed, looking around the store for Hanabi. When she saw her, she noticed that she had a few bags in her hand. "Where's the dress?" she asked curiously.

"I bought everything" Hanabi said as she handed over the bags.

"You shouldn't have done that sis" she'd say taking the bags from her younger sister before hugging her again.

"I wanted to! Plus we need to hurry up and get you ready" Hanabi said as she grabbed her sister, ushering her out of the mall.

* * *

The girls made it back to the apartment at about 6:45 and used super teamwork to get Hinata ready quickly. When they were done, Hinata stood in front of her mirror in awe at the way she looked. She liked seeing herself this well dressed, it was such an esteem boost. Hanabi smiled as she looked at her sister before walking over to stand beside her, "You look perfect" she whispered as she fluffed Hinata's hair one last time. "I hope you have an amazing night" she'd say giving her a hug.

Hinata hugged back, giving her a sister an extra tight squeeze. "Thank you for everything" she'd say with a bright smile adding a little wave.

Hanabi waved as she stood by the door, smiling in response before leaving. It was a little emotional for her because she wanted Hinata to feel this happy at all times and now that it looked like it was finally happening she was just so happy for her.

Once her sister left, Hinata decided to call Sasuke to see where she should meet him.

"Hey" he answered. He was pretty excited about tonight as well. It was on his mind all day.

Hinata smiled when she heard his voice, "Hi, where are we meeting tonight?"

"I made reservations for the Black Piranha downtown. Just say Uchiha to the hostess when you get here" he explained.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you soon!" she chirped before ending the call. She quickly left the apartment, basically speeding as she headed to the restaurant. The closer she got, her nerves started to play with her a little bit. She almost felt like turning back but her sister helped her so much with everything that she was going to force herself to go through with this. A few minutes later she pulled up at the restaurant and the valet immediately opened her door for her. "Fancy" she whispered as she stepped out of the car, handing her keys over. This looked like it was going to be pretty expensive, but he must know what he's doing. She walked into the restaurant, smiling at the hostess before saying, "Uchiha." It wasn't long before she was being escorted to the table and soon saw Sasuke standing there waiting for her.

Sasuke felt his heart when he saw the hostess coming over, tilting his head to see the lovely lady that was behind her. He was shocked to see that Hinata looked even more beautiful than the other night. Not to mention, he dress was absolutely stunning. "You look amazing" he'd say not even paying attention to the hostess who decided to leave since she was being ignored anyway.

Hinata smiled, looking down as she felt a blush forming. "Thank you" she'd say politely as she moved to sit down and before she could Sasuke had quickly moved to pull her chair out for her.

"How is it that you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you?" he asked as he seated himself.

Hinata giggled softly, shaking her head as she looked away. "It's makeup" she'd say simply.

"I absolutely doubt that" he'd respond, licking his lips as his eyes remained locked on her.

She felt a little nervous under his gaze, not knowing what to do with herself. When the waiter came she offered him a small smile as she watched the sparkling liquid being poured, "Thank you" she'd say sweetly. The poor guy immediately became mesmerized that such a beautiful woman was even looking at him that he completely forgot about Sasuke, "You're welcome miss. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sasuke felt a surge of jealousy as the guy noticeably started to flirt with Hinata, "You can fill my glass" he'd say grimly. Once the waiter heard Sasuke's tone, he quickly poured him a glass and scurried away out of fear.

Hinata giggled as she looked at the guy run away, "I don't know why he was staring at me like that" she'd say as she reached for her glass.

"Well it's because you're the most beautiful one here" Sasuke said, smirking at her as he took a sip from the glass.

She shook her head yet again while she picked up the menu, "Well thank you but I wouldn't say that..."

Sasuke chuckled as he put his glass down to look at the menu as well, "You are."

Hinata blushed once again, biting her lip when she heard him. After a little silence, they both figured out what they wanted and informed the waiter. "So what do you do?" she asked curiously as they began the process of waiting on their food.

"I'm a doctor at the Konoha General Hospital. I'm the head of the children's Oncology unit" he explained while taking another sip from his glass.

Hinata felt a little insecure now; her job was completely inferior compared to his. He was saving lives while she did paperwork. "Why oncology?"

"Because I had a friend that was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was little and I always used to visit him. I was always wishing I could cure him. Ever since then I knew that's what I wanted to do, plus I know you may not believe me but I love little kids. I love the fact that they have such simple outlooks on life" he'd say as he watched the plates being laid out for them. "What do you do?"

She knew that question was coming, but she definitely didn't want to answer it. "Oh me?" she'd say nervously, quickly taking a sip from her glass. "Well I'm a financial adviser at my uncle's company. Hyuga Corp downtown?" she'd say, wondering if he knew about it.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that building. Is it weird working with family?" he asked. He knew his brother got annoying sometimes since the guy was the director of the hospital, but they stayed out of each others way most of the time.

"Yup, not the best job ever, but it pays the bills" she'd say with a shrug. His question about family made her roll her eyes unconsciously, "I wouldn't say weird, but it's more annoying. My cousin is my manager and my uncle is the top level boss. Uncle doesn't bother me but my cousin is always on me."

Sasuke nodded, understanding completely. "Yeah I know how that is. My brother is the director of the hospital..."

Hinata made a face before giggling because she was definitely feeling his pain. "That sucks" she'd say as she started on her meal.

The two ate quietly and occasionally carried on little conversations. Hinata was feeling more and more comfortable as she spoke to Sasuke, realizing that he was a very interesting person. It was so amazing that he was the perfect mix of hot and intelligent. However, as she listened to him speak all she could think about was the fact that tomorrow was Sunday. What if all the fun ended? The dinner was soon over and without delay Sasuke took care of the bill and they headed out.

"I had so much fun, the food was fantastic!" Hinata chirped as she fluffed her hair a bit.

Sasuke smiled when he heard her excitement, glad that he was able to make her happy. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Hinata smiled back, looking away from him when her car arrived. "Well I guess that's my cue. Thank you for the dinner and breakfast earlier, I really had fun this we-" she'd say but was soon cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers.

He held her there for a moment, wrapping his arms around her waist as he enjoyed the taste and feel of her lips, "Thank you" he'd whisper as he pulled away.

She looked at him in complete daze, letting out a long sigh when she finally remembered to breathe. "U-um goodnight Sasuke" she'd respond as she shakily walked to her car. She gave him a weak little wave when she was in, before driving off. Finally something great was happening for her and she would try her best to keep this happiness going.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter my lovelies! I'm actually like very excited about this one. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it :)**_

* * *

The past two days have been unreal. Hinata couldn't help but stay in bed to analyze what was happening. All of it was extremely exciting and she was starting to feel like she could handle life a little better now. However, she knew things couldn't be this amazing for too long. Life had already thrown her too many curve balls and she really didn't know how to enjoy the turn of events, but she also didn't want the universe to think she was ungrateful for her sudden luck. It was a complex situation and her anxiety was beginning to cloud her mind. During her deep thinking, her phone started vibrating. She was a little confused with the timing of the call, but either way she reached over to answer it. "Hello?" she'd say groggily.

"Good Morning, did I wake you?"

After hearing the voice, Hinata immediately sat up clearing her throat quickly. "No! I was actually awake already" she assured. It was him! She was so excited that she didn't even know what to do with herself. The kiss was constantly replaying in her head.

Sasuke smiled as he listened to her, he was also very happy about last night. "Perfect," he whispered. "I was wondering if maybe you would allow me to spend Sunday with you as well?"

The Hyuga sat quietly for a second thinking about his question. She didn't want to jinx herself, but she definitely wanted to spend time with him. "Sure!"

"Thank you" he'd say politely. He felt relieved because he thought for a second there she was going to reject him. This seemed to be a common with her but it was driving him crazy. "I was thinking we could meet at the park and relax for a bit?"

"That sounds lovely, haven't been to the park in a while" she explained. "What time?"

Sasuke looked over at the clock, noticing it was about ten. "How about twelve thirty?"

Hinata looked at the clock, feeling confident she could get ready in that amount of time. "Sounds good, I'll see you then!" she chirped.

"Great" he'd say before ending the call.

When Hinata began getting ready, Hanabi entered the apartment. "Hina, it's me" she called out lazily as she walked to the kitchen, setting some things down. She had brought breakfast in hopes that they could talk about the night before.

After a few minutes, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. She was about to make her way to the closet until she heard her TV. "What the hell?" she whispered feeling slightly scared as she inched toward her living room, peeking out to see her sister in the kitchen. "Holy crap, you could have said you were here" she'd say as she tried to calm her heart.

"I did." She could have said it louder, but she didn't feel like it at the time. "So how was last night?" she asked as she prepared her bagel.

By then Hinata had walked away to get ready, "It was amazing. We went to the Black Piranha downtown" she explained while she did her hair, ultimately settling for a loose bun.

"Oh wow, the Black Piranha. I heard it has a five star rating, nice choice for a date. Pretty fancy though..." she'd say suspiciously. "What did you say his name was?" she asked. Her investigative senses were tingling.

"Sasuke" Hinata responded as she walked into her closet.

"Last name?" Hanabi asked with her phone already in hand.

Hinata peeked out of the room, making a face when she heard her sister. "What are you doing?" she asked, suspecting her little sister was up to something.

"Nothing really...just wanting to see what I can find on him. It's a good idea to look guys up nowadays since most are psychos" she explained. "Now what was the last name? Let's make sure you're not dating an ex convict."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she went back to finish her outfit. Hanabi was right though, maybe she should check him out. What if he was lying about who he said he was? "Uchiha, U.c.h.i.h.a" she'd say, spelling it out.

Hanabi quickly typed in the name, scrolling through the different links that came up. "What does he look like?"

"Dark hair, a little spiky. His eyes are really dark too, super handsome though" Hinata explained.

Her sister immediately spotted his picture, looking surprised at all the news on him. "Wow, he's a pretty popular guy" Hanabi whispered to herself. "He's a doctor at Konoha General, pretty famous for his breakthroughs in childhood cancers. There are even interviews..." she'd say loud enough for Hinata to hear this time. "Oh man, and he has a brother that looks almost exactly the same."

Hinata had ran out now, fully dressed in a light purple strapless maxi dress and a pair of cute flats. She stood beside Hanabi, looking along with her at the information. "At least, I know he wasn't lying."

Hanabi looked up noticing her sister's clothing and immediately looked confused. "Why are you dressed up?"

"Well, he wanted to hang out today" Hinata explained, smiling brightly as she got one of the bagels her sister brought over.

"Seems like you hooked him" Hanabi said as she continued eating. At least, she hoped her sister had hooked him. His popularity may attract a little drama but she wasn't going to bring that up right now. Not when Hinata was smiling that much.

"Okay baby sis, I gotta go. Don't forget to lock up for me!" Hinata chirped as she quickly left the apartment.

Hanabi smiled as she watched her leave, nodding in response to her instructions. When the door closed, her mind went back to the guy. She really hoped his intentions were pure toward Hinata. Not that she doubted her sister's ability but it just seemed unlikely a guy like that would just suddenly appear. She needed to find out more about him.

* * *

 _ **The Park...**_

Hinata had managed to make it to the park at about twelve fifteen. She knew she was early, but she really wanted to see him. Once again, she was starting to feel as though all of this was unreal. This guy was making breakthroughs in cancer and she organized paperwork. There was no way she could match up with him, yet she didn't want any of this to end. This was a dreamlike adventure and she didn't want to wake up from it.

Sasuke arrived at the park, noticing the Hyuga sitting on a bench close by. He decided he would greet her with a sneak attack and quietly snaked his way over, yelling out 'boo!' when he was close enough. The attack caused Hinata to let out a loud scream as she quickly rose to her feet, turning around to notice it was Sasuke.

"Oh no, I'm sorry" he'd say chuckling a bit as she glared at him.

"Funny funny" Hinata said trying to hide a smile.

"I couldn't help it" he'd say as he walked over to hug her. "You look beautiful though" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hinata formed a light blush as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you"

They stayed in the embrace for a couple minutes, mostly because Sasuke wasn't ready to let her go. Then they started walking, grabbing some cold treats when they ran into the ice cream man. Since the treats were starting to melt, the two decided to sit down by the pond to quietly eat. Hinata wanted to ask him questions but she didn't know what to ask and she didn't want to make the situation awkward. "So...the weekend ends today" she finally managed to say, disappointed that was all she could come up with.

Sasuke sighed as he ate his ice cream, nodding in response. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to do work when you've had so much fun" he'd say, smiling as he looked at the pond.

Hinata glanced over at him, noticing the smile and felt instantly happy. She was already super happy from hanging out with him but the fact she was also making him have a great weekend pleased her greatly. "I'm glad you had fun, because I did too."

After a few minutes, they finished their ice cream and Sasuke had suavely moved closer to put an arm around her. She blushed a little, but gladly snuggled into him. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the fact they were together. "I know it's a little soon, but...I want this to become more" Sasuke whispered to her. "I want to know your dreams, the things that make you sad, the things that make you happy, and all your fears. I want to know everything about you." He wasn't the type of guy to commit, especially since his career demanded a lot of him, but he knew he wanted Hinata. She was graceful, beautiful, and kind. In times like this, those components are rare.

Hinata looked up at him, a little confused by his words. They had great chemistry and if he wanted more, she wanted the same. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she wanted to find out. "Me too" she responded, feeling as though her heart would burst from her chest.

Sasuke smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. His hand reached up to brush lightly against her cheek, holding it gently as he deepened the kiss. He didn't know if she felt it, but their kisses were so electric, he couldn't get enough. His male instincts made him thirst for more. Similarly, Hinata felt the kiss too. Their chemistry was undeniable. It would be awful if they didn't at least pursue something with one another. Sasuke continued kissing her, moving her onto his lap this time. His hands moved lightly over her thigh, deciding to rest there a while. The kiss was starting to intensify, Sasuke could feel himself losing control and actually had to pull away to try and calm down. "I forgot where we were for a moment" he joked.

Hinata looked at him, still in a slight daze when he pulled away. She wasn't ready to stop and as a result she pulled him back into the kiss. Her delicate hands holding him in place so that he would not escape her again. There was a certain fire inside that was making her lose control as well, but she couldn't control it as well as Sasuke could. His hand felt hot on her thigh and she wished her dress wasn't there. When she finally got a grip on herself, she pulled away. Her lips were slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath. The lust for him was overpowering her. She was warm all over.

He could see on her face that she wanted the same thing and oh how he wanted to give it to her. "Should we leave?"

The Hyuga could only respond with a nod. She quickly slid off of his lap, to fix her dress as she waited for him to lead the way. Once up, Sasuke took Hinata's hand and began to lead her to the car. "Wait! My car..." she'd say sadly. He didn't want to let go of her hand but maybe he could try and endure the distance until they reached his place. As soon as he let her hand go, his phone suddenly began to ring. He didn't have to look to know it was the hospital, "Yes?" he answered turning away from Hinata. She could sense the distress as she looked at his body, something was wrong. "Okay, I'm on my way. Make sure he gets in bed please" he'd say firmly before ending the call. Sasuke turned to Hinata sighing heavily as he looked at her, "I need to go to the hospital, my friend collapsed and I really have to make sure he's okay" he explained.

Hinata moved closer, giving him a tight hug. "I hope he's okay" she whispered. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke nodded in response to her, appreciating the hug. He then pulled himself away to hop in his car to head for the hospital. She watched him until the car disappeared and decided to make her way home. As she started on her way home, she couldn't get her mind off of their earlier conversation. It was early, but there was no harm in trying right?

* * *

 _ **Hinata's apartment...**_

Hours had passed and Hinata decided to text Sasuke to see how everything worked out.

H: Hey, is everything okay?

S: Yeah, he was just being a little reckless but everything is okay now.

H: Good, how are you holding up?

S: It was a bit of a scare but I'm okay.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the screen, sighing with relief that things were taken care of. Now she definitely wanted to see him. This might be a risk, but she wanted to do it.

H: Here's my address: 1301 Waley drive, apt 301. I hope I can see you after.

Sasuke was a bit surprised when he got the text. This was obviously a big step for her, but he was glad they were developing a level of trust between one another.

S: I will absolutely be there :)

This was exciting. She was going to have a guy over and it was someone that she really liked. Of course she hopped up to head into the bathroom, taking down her messy bun to run her fingers through her hair. She figured the large t-shirt was sexy enough since she was only wear her underwear underneath. Now all that was left was for her to wait. About an hour and half went by before she heard the knock she had been waiting for. She quickly ran over, fixing herself up one last time before opening the door. "Hey" she greeted with a bright smile as she stepped aside.

"Hi" Sasuke said as he entered the apartment, putting a bag down by the couch.

Hinata closed the door and looked at the bag. "Overnight bag?"

"Yeah, just in case I fall asleep here or something crazy like that" he joked as he looked her over. She was looking very delicious right now and he was dying for a taste.

They stayed in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say until Hinata forced out, "Would you like something to drink?"

Sasuke nodded, walking behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. He watched hungrily as her hips swayed before him and he would to grab her, following with the motion of pinning her to the wall with his body. "I changed my mind" he'd say almost in a low growl as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. Hinata was a little surprised but she wasn't going to push him away. They had wanted to do this since earlier in the day and now she was ready. "You're so tiny" he'd say lifting her up to make her wrap her legs around him. He turned around quickly, immediately noticing the bedroom and made his way there. "Are you ready for this?"

Hinata nodded in response as she held onto him, moving in for another kiss as she was carried to the bedroom. She could feel a heat start to build between her thighs and she longed him to touch her more. Once in the bedroom, she was set on the floor and Sasuke immediately pulled off that t-shirt. He tossed it away as he kept his eyes on her body. "God you're beautiful" he whispered as he lifted her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Hinata moaned softly as she felt his hands start to travel over her body. They felt amazing. "Your shirt" she'd say to him as she tried to tug it off, but he sat up quickly to remove all of his clothing. He then leaned back down and began trailing kisses from her chest, all the way down to panties. Sasuke smiled up at her as he started to slowly pull them down, running them along her thighs before tossing them to the side.

She knew she must have been soaking at this point, but it was embarrassing because his mouth was so close. Her face getting so warm she had to cover it.

"No, don't do that" he pleaded as he opened her thighs a little more. "I want to see your face" he whispered against her inner thigh before placing a kiss in the same spot. In fact, he continued a series of kisses until he reached the one area he wanted to kiss the most. His eyes locked on Hinata as his tongue lightly tasted her with a flick.

Hinata jumped slightly when she felt his tongue and looked away when she noticed he was looking at her. She couldn't bear to keep eye contact with him when he was doing such things.

"You're being a bad girl Hinata" he whispered as he flicked his tongue again. "I told you I wanted to see that beautiful face" he'd say, spreading her legs more as he teasingly ran his tongue over each of her nether lips.

Of course this drove her crazy and she couldn't really do anything because his hands were holding her thighs. It was torturous, but yet she couldn't get enough and soon she was looking down at him.

"There we go" he'd whisper when she was now looking at him and to reward her he dove in hungrily. He paid special attention to her button by swirling his tongue around it, as well as pulling it gently.

Hinata's back arched as she felt the kisses of pleasure, making her moan loudly as she struggled to control herself. "So good" she breathed out, gripping the sheets roughly.

Sasuke continued his swirling motions, wrapping his arms around her thighs to lock her in place so that she wouldn't try to escape. Her taste was addicting and there was no way she was going to get away from him. Not when he was enjoying the taste this much.

The licking had gone on for what seemed like forever and Hinata was losing it. She touched his arms, almost gripping them to alert him that she could no longer take it. "Please" she begged as she tried to catch her breath.

The Uchiha decided to take mercy on her and slowly made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately again. "You're really wet down there Hinata" he whispered against her lips as he reached hand down to rub her. He managed to slip a finger in easily, smiling at her when he felt her jump. Even though he was confident she was ready for him, he still wanted to put some extra work in. After a few minutes, he slipped another in, watching to see how she was adjusting as he worked his fingers.

Hinata started breathing heavily as she looked down to watch his hand. It all felt so good. What would happen when he replaces his fingers with his member? She didn't know if she could survive it.

Sasuke finally pulled his fingers out to lick her horny secretions off. He then leaned over to grab the condom he had in his pants pocket and quickly slipped it on. It was time for him to feel her in a different way. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the tip against her wetness before pushing forward slowly. Hinata tensed a little, seeing as he was bigger than she expected. Even though there was a little pressure, he managed to slip in. When he felt how tight she was all he could do was moan in ecstasy. "Amazing" he whispered as he started his slow movements.

"Mmm" Hinata moaned wrapping her legs around him. She looked up to watch him as his moves intensified. The beads of sweat rolling down his face as the moonlight illuminated his skin. He was constantly hitting a spot that she didn't realize she had, but he was going to bring her over the edge if he continued.

Sasuke watched as her supple breasts bounced with each thrust. He could feel himself getting close despite his fight to hold back. "Fuck" he breathed out as he leaned down to bury his face into her neck. "I can't hold back anymore" he whispered, gripping her firmly as his thrusts became more vigorous. It really wasn't helping him either to hear her moaning so loudly.

Hinata wrapped herself around him, holding on tightly as she felt the pressure building. "No..." she moaned, out of fear of how much she was enjoying it. "I'm gonna...gonna c-" she said, hardly able to form the words. Her loudest moan escaped her as her orgasm hit her. That also sent Sasuke over the edge, pushing further into her as he released his seed. The two laid breathless, still holding onto each other as their bodies tried to recover.

"Wow" he breathed out before pulling himself out of her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then ran to her bathroom to get rid of the condom and rejoined her in bed.

The Hyuga still couldn't move, even the effort to move her legs made them shake. "You broke me" she joked, giggling softly as she turned to face him.

Sasuke chuckled when he heard her, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself you were unbelievably hot."

"Oh shut up" she responded snuggling into him.

"Yes ma'am" he teased, wrapping his arms around her.

They stayed in silence for a while, fatigue taking over. Sasuke was the first to fall, his soft snores gave him away. Hinata was a little stronger this time but it was mostly because she was so happy. He was what she needed right now. She really hoped there were more days like this ahead and so in her bliss she dozed off as well, ready to face the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback...**_

 _Naruto eyebrows perked up from hearing his friend's voice. It gave him a little bit of life every time Sasuke came around. He opened his eyes slowly, moving his head in Sasuke's direction. "Teme..." he said weakly, clearing his throat. It was difficult to find the energy to sit up since he had been laying on the bed for some time now, but he forced him self to anyway. By the look on Sasuke's face Naruto could tell his friend knew everything, "They told you didn't they..."_

 _ **Flashforward...**_

Sasuke peered through the window, his head clouded with the thoughts of what the day would bring. His only distraction...Hinata. Every now and then he would glance at her to bring himself back to earth. Her light snores made him smile and the way she breathed...so slow and peaceful. He felt highly privileged to have been able to rest with her the night before. After hearing about his friend yesterday, it had been haunting him. Her presence relaxed him. It may have been selfish, but that was the reason why he's so willing to pursue something with her. An unpredictable life like his causes a person to always be on edge.

"Morning"

The Uchiha looked away from the window to bring his attention to the voice, "Good Morning" he'd respond with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her head.

Hinata turned over to look at her clock, noticing that it was almost six. She didn't have to go into work until ten, but she was wondering about Sasuke. As she leaned back over to look at him she immediately noticed that he seemed to be out of it. "You okay?" she asked curiously as she sat up, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he responded absently, avoiding her eyes.

She sighed softly when she heard him, knowing he was hold back. Which was fine because there was still mystery between them. However that didn't change her caring nature, "Is there anything I can do to help?" she'd ask sweetly as she placed little kisses on his shoulder, hoping that question would make him more inclined to talk.

Sasuke smiled from the kisses, wrapping an arm around her he sighed heavily. "It's hard to talk about it."

"Take your time" she whispered.

He nodded as his onyx eyes moved to her face, "You're so beautiful."

She knew he was trying to distract her enough that she would forget but she fed into it anyways. It was surprising how comfortable she was being around him. She wasn't nervous or shy. If this was anyone else she would literally die, especially naked. That's most likely the reason her past lovers broke it off with her, but she couldn't help it then. However, she was not going to make Sasuke win this one and as a result she quickly moved in to kiss him deeply.

"Mmm" he moaned against her lips. He slid a hand down to lightly brush against her opening, playfully probing it.

Hinata squirmed under his touch as she tried to maintain her focus during the kiss. She knew it wouldn't be long before her juices started to flow again. His touch seemed to have that effect on her.

Sasuke observed her reactions and accordingly he started to feel the surface of her flower become quite slick. It excited him so much that he lifted his hand to his lips to have a taste. A wicked grin came across his face with pure confidence that it was time to ravish her. He leaned over her to reach for a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth before slipping the latex material onto his manhood. The hunger for her was high and as a result he wasted no time in moving her onto his lap to slip himself inside of her.

She cried out in ecstasy when she was suddenly filled. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she start moving her hips. Was it wrong to be this connected to someone you just met? she thought to herself as she locked her pale eyes on his handsome face. "Amazing" she whispered as she started to move herself a little faster.

"It's so..." Sasuke started but couldn't finish his sentence when Hinata sped up her rolling hips. He couldn't hold back anymore and would roughly grasp her hips to thrust himself a little harder into her. It wasn't going to be very long before the climax and he didn't care.

"Oh yes" she moaned out as she felt him ramming into her. The feeling was spectacular, she couldn't help but hold onto him for dear life.

Sasuke bit her shoulder softly as he kept his vigorous pace. With one last hard thrust, he released himself inside of her. His eyes moved to her face when he heard her moan out as well, watching closely as her orgasm took her. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she tried to catch her breath and it was such a beautiful thing to witness. "Beautiful" he mouthed as he moved her onto the bed to rest her body. After basking in the moments after their passion, Sasuke realized that it was time for him to get ready to leave. "I have to leave soon" he whispered to her as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

There it was...reality suddenly flying back. All she wanted was to be in bed with him all day. Eventually she sighed heavily in response before letting out a low groan, "Do we have to be adults today?" she asked jokingly as she laid herself on his chest.

He chuckled softly at her question as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Unfortunately..."

Hinata soon slid herself off of him, standing up to make her way to the closet to grab her robe. She then emerged with some towels and brought them over to him, "I'll make you some breakfast" she'd say softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Sasuke smiled against her lips before watching her as she walked away. He definitely didn't want to go to work, but there was just too much to do. The three days were a great vacation from his life but he had to get back to business. As soon as Hinata disappeared, he got up and grabbed the towel before heading to the bathroom.

Coffee would be the most important elixir of this meal and she immediately got to work on it. Even though she didn't want to go to work, at least she would be going in a great mood. It didn't even faze her that she would be running into the girls that ditched her that night. Right now she was more focused on enjoying her last few moments with her new lover before he leaves.

About fifteen minutes had gone by and Sasuke hopped out of the shower. He hadn't checked his phone since last night and he knew it had to be full of notifications by now. As he neared his pants, he could see the red light blinking. He hesitated to touch it but he grabbed it anyway, noticing first that his brother wanted him to call. Sasuke had all intentions of ignoring the text until the phone began to ring, "Shit" he whispered to himself, peeking out into the living room to see that Hinata was still making breakfast. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before answering the call. "What?" he growled.

"You should have been here already. Plus, I wanted to say congratulations on getting the sponsor for the Oncology unit little brother."

"Well I did what he wanted so I'm glad that he kept his promise. We really needed that lift" Sasuke explained as he peeked outside of the bathroom.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hinata called out while she fixed up the table.

"Oh is that her?" the older brother asked curiously.

"It's none of your business. I'll see you when I get to the hospital" he'd respond before hanging up the phone. He would have gotten dressed but his bag was in the living room, "That looks good" he said as he walked over to the bag.

Hinata looked over to see him in his towel, and he was definitely looking yummy. She could have gone for a few more rounds but they had to work. "I hope you like it" she'd say seating herself as she took a sip from the coffee. Her eyes watched him as he began to dress, noticing that he had a tattoo on his back. Seems like he may have a side she doesn't know, but she wasn't going to ask about it right now.

Once he finished with his tie, he immediately made his way over to sit with her. "Thank you" he'd say politely as he quietly started eating, thinking deeply about the conversation he just had.

She instantly noticed that his absent behavior had come back, but she figured it was from his mind being distracted by work. Her mind would probably be the same way if she worked at hospital. He probably needed some quiet time and she was more than happy to give it to him. Eventually, she started eating as well glancing at him from time to time but nonetheless stayed quiet.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke stood up grabbing his things to bring them over to the sink. "Ok, I gotta go. Thank you so much for the breakfast it was amazing" he'd say as he walked over to kiss her before gathering his belongings. Once everything was gathered he made his way over to the door smiling at her as he stood there.

"Have a great day!" she'd say with a bright smile and a small wave.

He looked at her for a moment, feeling something break inside him before returning the wave. "I promise I'll text you and hopefully if we're not too tired we can meet later."

"Sounds good" she said wondering why he was staring like that and before she knew it he left. Something was wrong...

* * *

Hinata arrived at work a few minutes early and immediately went to the bathroom to check herself out. When Sasuke left earlier she decided to run out and get a stylish outfit for the day. From the new beginnings that started over the weekend, she wanted to start the new work off properly. She felt ready to turn a new leaf and work was the first place to do it. Even though it was unlike her to wear any form fitting clothing, she chose to wear a navy blue pencil skirt along with a slightly loose fitting chiffon inspired shirt. The shoes were flat and matched with her skirt. Her hair was let down to display her perfect ringlets. "Good" she'd say with a bright smile as she exited the bathroom. When she opened the door, her eyes landed on Temari. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she ran over to the blond.

Temari brightened when she saw Hinata. She felt relieved that she actually knew someone at her new workplace."I work here now!" the blond chirped as she went in for a hug. "They hired me above your cousin actually."

Hinata sighed softly when she heard the news. It was hard not to feel elated that someone else was going to be in charge now. Even though Neji was family she was never really close to him and he ruled with an iron fist in the office which made her dislike for him grow. She was curious though how her cousin would react to this change. Neji didn't like authority especially when a woman is the head authority figure. "Looks like you're gonna be my boss then!"

Temari smiled at that title as she pulled Hinata into the elevator with her, "Don't worry love, I'm not that bad I promise."

The Hyuga felt a need to warn Temari about the people on her floor but she figured the girl would know how to handle herself. As soon as the doors opened Hinata stepped out, giving Temari a small wave before heading to her desk. When she looked back she noticed that her friend's aura had changed. It was now a business woman stepping out. Her face was stern and she stood tall as she made her way into her office. Everyone's eyes followed her but she kept her eyes focused on the office. After a few minutes of getting herself settled, she stepped back out, waving her hand to call for everyone's attention. "Good Morning. My name is Temari and I have been hired as the manager of this floor. My door will always be open if you have any questions and concerns. Have a great day!" she'd say politely. There was silence as everyone stared at the new face but Temari wasn't fazed. After realizing there would be continued silence she made her way in to the office to begin her work.

 **Around Noon...**

Lunch had arrived fairly quickly and Hinata decided to make her way down to the cafe rather than leaving for lunch. She was about to step into the elevator when she heard her name being called. When she peeked out, she saw Temari running over to her. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving" the blond responded as she stepped into the elevator. "You think you could help me with some paperwork when we get back? It pisses me off because there is so much to do and I'm wondering if Neji even tried to anything."

Hinata already knew the answer to that. She knew Neji for spending his time flirting with Neji or on the phone with the higher ups. "Absolutely" Hinata responded, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened. The cafe was packed and she wasn't one to like crowded areas like this. In fact, if Temari hadn't tugged her along she would have gotten right back into the elevator.

"What's you favorite down here?" the blond asked as she made her way to the sub place.

"Never been down here" Hinata said as she followed behind the Temari. That wasn't fully true. It was more like she came down and noticed how packed it was and left immediately.

Temari looked back at the Hyuga, frowning a little but she wasn't surprised because Hinata had been like that since high school. "Okay, well maybe we can start eating down here together?"

This was definitely a trap question. It's not something you easily decline. Hinata gave a small smile along with a nod, though she hated herself for accepting the invitation. The crowd was already making her very anxious. It was like high school all over again. Everyone was in their little cliques. After scoping the room, she noticed the girls that ditched her at the club. Every bone within her burned for her to confront them but she decided against it.

When they finally got their food, the two discovered a secluded area by the window and immediately took to it. They allowed themselves to relax from the already hectic work day and reminisced on the times they had together in high school. Temari always played the role of being Hinata's protector. She was glad to see have the blond back by her side even if it was just at work. Reconnecting with old friends was always a great thing and now she didn't always have to bother her little sister.

All of a sudden she suddenly saw the three girls walking over to them, Sakura leading them of course. She was not in the mood for this to happen right now. There was nothing they could say that could make up for what they did that night.

"We're sorry about Friday night. You seemed to be having fun with that guy and we just didn't want to bother you...hope you're not mad at us" Ino said with a small pout. As if the sorry would be enough for Hinata.

Temari looked them with total confusion and when she looked to Hinata she saw that the girl was looking down, "So...you ladies left her with a guy she didn't know? but you don't want her to be mad?" she asked sarcastically.

Hinata finally looked up toward the girls with a smile plastered on her face, "You're right I was having a great time. I met an amazing person thanks to you girls" she'd say truthfully. "And even though anything could've have happened to me, like I don't know...maybe rape or death, I'm really happy."

The girls stood silently but Temari started laughing and her laughter grew as she looked at the girls. "Well looks like there's nothing to worry about ladies" she'd say crossing her arms over her chest.

Hinata continued smiling at them until they finally left. Once they were gone she would roll her eyes before continuing with her lunch, winking over at Temari who just could not contain her laughter.

* * *

Sasuke finished his rounds and immediately made his way to his friend's room. He stood silently by the door as he watched the blond flirt with the nurse that was giving him his medicine. The girl was giggling and totally falling for everything he was saying, which of course made Sasuke scoff. This caused the two to look in his direction and the nurse immediately got back to work, finishing off her duties before scurrying out of the room.

"You really gotta stop being so mean man. Life is short" the blond lectured as he relaxed against his pillows.

The Uchiha completely ignored him while he picked up the chart at the front of the bed. He silently read them over, realizing that the treatment really hasn't made any progress. He had to come up with another solution and quick.

"Come on, are you ignoring me?"

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Naruto eyebrows perked up from hearing his friend's voice. It gave him a little bit of life every time Sasuke came around. He opened his eyes slowly, moving his head in Sasuke's direction. "Teme..." he said weakly, clearing his throat. It was difficult to find the energy to sit up since he had been laying on the bed for some time now, but he forced him self to anyway. By the look on Sasuke's face Naruto could tell his friend knew everything, "They told you didn't they..."_

 _"Of course they told me you idiot. I don't understand why I had to hear it from them!" Sasuke yelled._

 _The blond looked off from his friend, trying to contain how sad he was. It was hard enough for him to accept that the cancer was back but he just didn't want to drag Sasuke back down this road with him. "Look...I'm sorry. I just...I wasn't coping well and I didn't want to worry you."_

 _The anger was overflowing. He was upset that such a good person would get sick again but he was even more upset that Naruto would be so stupid to not seek treatment for himself. "You could have fucking died" Sasuke said softly, a slight crack coming from his voice._

 _Naruto looked over at Sasuke this time when he heard the emotion in his voice. He knew he was an idiot about the whole situation but it seems it was going to cause pain either way. "You're gonna have to get used to the fact that might happen..."_

 _The Uchiha's eyes shot to his friend's face, glaring at him before storming out of the room._

 ** _Flashforward..._**

He knew it was childish but it was the only way to make Naruto pay for not telling him about the sickness sooner. Losing his friend would kill him. They've known each other for too long. "I'm gonna work as hard as I can to get you better" he'd say to Naruto as he put the chart down.

The blond made eye contact with him before breaking it. He was losing faith in that ever happening, but he didn't want to talk about that...not right now. "Tell me something about you. Anything new been happening?"

Sasuke shook his head when Naruto changed the subject but the question caused him to smile. "I met someone" he'd say simply, pulling up a chair.

"You? Wow, must be some chick to have you smiling like that" Naruto said jokingly.

The Uchiha's smile went away as quickly as it came. He knows that he messed up with Hinata even before anything could really get started between them. "I fucked up..." he whispered just enough for Naruto hear.

"Already? What did you do?"

"I'm just stupid" Sasuke responded. "There was a guy that wanted to sponsor the children's oncology unit and of course I was ecstatic because there is so much I want to do with that area. He had a condition though...I had to get with his daughter."

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked away from his friend, "You're right...you are stupid."

"I'm gonna have to tell her the truth and that scares me man. I've never been afraid of losing someone like this" Sasuke explained. " She's so beautiful and sweet."

"You definitely have to tell her now because if you don't...and she finds out...it's going to hurt more" Naruto would say before looking back to his friend. "Why would you agree to something like that? Money never comes easy and you know that..."

Sasuke's work had taken over his being. Cancer was a disease that needed to be stopped and he would do anything to do it. That was his drive and money is the only thing that will bring him closer to that goal. He just never thought that he would hurt someone in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata waved to Temari as they parted ways, she was about to head to her car when she heard her name called. To her dismay, she realized that it was her father. His appearance didn't make sense seeing as she hadn't seen or heard from him for at least three years now. He gestured for her to come over and she hesitated to move. She could feel that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to go but at the same time it was beneficial to know what her father was doing. The Hyuga pushed herself to walk over to the car, keeping a stern face as she looked at him.

"Working hard for your idiot Uncle I see..." he'd say chuckling obnoxiously as he looked at the building.

"W-what do you want?"she asked shakily.

"Well I just wanted to see my beloved daughter is all. Come on take a ride with me, I wanna catch up." He gestured to his driver to open the door for her as he scooted over to make room for her.

Hinata looked around, swallowing hard at his invitation. She just didn't want him to cause any trouble for her. Things have been peaceful without him and knowing the way he was, he could ruin it at any moment. Despite her resistant thinking, she took the invitation by stepping into the car. "What is it father? Hanabi and I are doing very well so please whatever you're planning...don't do it."

Hiashi rolled his eyes underneath his glasses at his daughter's plea, only seeing her as a more pathetic person because of it. "Oh calm down, that's not my mission today. I just wanted to ask how you and the Uchiha are doing? My...associates have seen the two of you out and about."

The young Hyuga looked perplexed at his question. Why was she being watched? "Why do you care how we are?"

"Well because I think he's promising addition to the family my dear" he answered with a sly grin. "After all, if it wasn't for me you two would have never met."

The words only made her more confused. If it wasn't for him?What does he mean?Then again he was right...why would a guy like Sasuke ever approach such a plain girl like her?"You set it up didn't you?" she finally asked as she looked over at him.

Hiashi only smiled, not looking in her direction. "Hinata, it always disappointed me how naive you are. Do you really think that a man like Sasuke would look at you?"

"Let me out here!" she yelled to the driver. She felt her chest start to tighten as she realized how stupid she was. It embarrassed her so much she felt tears threaten to break from her eyes.

"Pathetic" Hiashi whispered to himself as he watched his daughter storm out of the car.

* * *

 _ **Around Evening Time...**_

Hanabi was trying her best to adjust the cakes she had on display on in the front window. It wasn't the greatest day because she still didn't have the staff she wanted, well, needed to help with the bakery. None the less she was still pretty proud that the business seemed to be doing well. What made it all the better was the fact that her father didn't have his hands in any part of the establishment. It was just between Hinata and her. It was great achievement owning something like this at the age of twenty. The business provided the freedom she had yearned for.

After taking one last look at the arrangement of the cakes, her attention was drawn to the door where she heard a knock. The bakery had been closed for about thirty minutes now so she waited for a moment to see if the person would go away but they didn't. It seems like the person wasn't moving and as a result she walked over to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Hinata. She was a ball of tears and looked as fragile as ever. Hanabi quickly opened the door to embrace her sister quickly, "What's the matter? what happened?" she asked frantically.

All Hinata did was cry as she held onto her sister, "I'm so stupid" she whispered muttered through tears as she cried harder into her sister's shoulder.

"You're not Hina" she'd coo. "You're not."

"The guy I met...was hired by father"Hinata finally managed to say through her sniffles. She took a small breath as she shook her head, laughing sadly at herself. "Sasuke was so amazing that I thought for once I had enough luck to get a guy like him. In just a short time I allowed myself to really like him" she'd say as she started to cry again. "Why would Father do this to me?"

By this time Hanabi had grabbed some tissues from behind the counter to hand to her sister, "You know it's because we escaped him" she responded, sighing heavily at the truth. "You just have to be more vigilant with things Hina. We can't trust everybody."

Hinata nodded, already knowing this fact but she just wanted to allow herself to have some fun. Enjoy life with someone like a normal twenty three year old. "I know and I regret it."

"Regret nothing Hina. Everything happens for a reason." Hanabi's eyes moved from Hinata to the car that pulled up outside. After studying the vehicle for a bit she realized it was her father, "Oh really?" she'd whisper as though she had been challenged. "He thinks he can show up here like that?" she muttered as she moved to grab her bat from behind the counter. "Don't come outside" she instructed to Hinata before stepping outside.

Hiashi stepped out of the car smiling at his youngest daughter, "I heard about your lovely bakery from a friend and I couldn't help but visit."

"Well you're not welcome here... **EVER**... and I'm going make sure I get some paperwork to validate that" she'd say curtly.

He chuckled menacingly as he looked at his daughter, "And you think that bat is supposed to scare me?" he asked jeeringly."You can't keep me away forever you know? You both belong to me."

Hanabi gritted her teeth as she listened to her father's words, "We are not your possessions" she growled. "I'm growing tired of saying that to you" she added before lifting her titanium bat up only to drop it heavily onto the hood of the car. She looked to her father with a crazy grin before continuing to smash different parts of the car. Once she finally managed to get a hold of herself, she looked over the damage she had done feeling satisfied enough to walk away from it. There would most likely be consequences for her actions but she hoped that sent a message that no matter what she was never going to back down from him.

Hiashi watched as his daughter walked away, feeling an enormous amount of anger build up inside of him. Instead of saying anything he made a soft chuckle as he got back into the car. He is going to bring them back under his control whether they liked it or not.

Hinata stood dumbfounded as she watched the exchange between the two. She couldn't believe Hanabi did that and she knew it wouldn't end well, but she was sure her sister was aware of that.

"I think you should stay with me tonight" Hanabi said as she watched the car slowly pull off.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Sasuke stepped out of the hospital into the cool evening air, stopping for a moment to close his eyes. He inhaled deeply before slowly releasing as he looked out at the lights that decorated the city. Things weren't going as well as he'd planned with Naruto's recovery. Every idea he came up with was a failure. It seemed as though Naruto continued to get worse. He couldn't fathom the idea that he may lose his closest friend. That idiot had never given up on him and he wasn't going to give up on him either. Naruto was more than just a friend, he was a brother. He wasn't going to lose family to this ravenous disease.

In spite of this, The Uchiha was eager to unwind from the long day though, and he knew just the person that could help with that. He pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly finding the contact to call. The phone rang away but there was no answer. His brow furrowed as he listened to the automated voicemail before hanging up. He tried again, but there was still no answer. "Maybe she's busy…" he concluded. He smiled as he thought about her smile. This girl was really starting to get to him. A smile came across his face as he thought about surprising her, but then he realized he didn't know how she would feel about him showing up like that. Nevertheless, he decided he was going to take the chance.

Without delay, he took off toward her apartment. After a few minutes, he arrived. He looked up to the floor where Hinata was but he noticed no lights. "She's asleep" he whispered sadly to himself as he continued driving, but then he noticed that the door was cracked. He blinked a few times wondering if he had seen it correctly, but when his eyes began to focus the door was in fact open. "What the hell?" he said in disbelief as he parked the car. He hopped out of the car, looking around the parking lot before sneakily making his way up the flight of stairs. Once at the door, he slowly pushed it open to slip inside before putting the door back to the way it was. The moonlight coming through the blinds allowed him to see how trashed the apartment was. From his memory of the apartment, nothing seemed to have been stolen. Panic immediately took over as he thought about Hinata. 'Please don't be hurt' he thought as he made his way over to the bedroom. He stopped suddenly when he heard some rummaging. As he moved closer, he heard muttering. Sasuke peeked into the bedroom, noticing someone searching Hinata's bedside table. The person looked as though they were searching for something. In the meantime, he started to inch toward them, his heart beating rapidly before he made a quick movement to put them into a headlock. There was some struggle as the person tried to free themselves but due to Sasuke's tight hold, they weren't going anywhere. "Who sent you?" he asked, loosening his hold for a minute to give them the opportunity to answer. He winced slightly when the response was an elbow to his side but that wasn't enough to make him release. As a result, Sasuke tightened the hold again, instantly causing the person to struggle more. Ultimately, the struggling ceased.

Finally, he let go, pushing the guy off of him as he lay there breathing heavily. After managing to catch his breath, he stood up to look at the papers that were taken out of the table. "These are all her personal information" he said to himself as he continued looking, wondering why the person was specifically looking for that. The only thing he could think of was that they were enemies of her father. He knew a man like that could have many enemies with that kind of personality. Suddenly his eyes moved to the sound of something vibrating on the bed. He looked at the phone for a moment before picking it up. "That number..." he whispered, looking down at the sleeping man. 'Why do I know this number?' he thought to himself. As he moved to take out his phone he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head, making him drop to his knees. Blood immediately started to run down his neck. Before he could react, another blow caused him to fall heavily to the floor. His vision blurred as he watched another man drag the first guy out of the room. After they left, everything went dark for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was a daze. Hinata hadn't been able to sleep well since the recent appearance of her father. Not knowing what he was going to do them was driving her crazy. This feeling...the uneasiness...put her back in the place she was when they first got away from him. Paranoia was starting to surface. What is he going to do? Should they leave? It was too much for her to think that they would have to uproot themselves yet again. The two sisters worked hard to get themselves to a stable place and here he comes trying to ruin that. 'I don't deserve to be tortured by him!' she thought to herself. Maybe that was it. No more running. It is time for her to fight for her happiness and freedom. It was hard enough to get to a point of stability and it would be a waste to simply allow her father to ruin that because of his incorrigible tenacity to keep control over his children.

By this time Hanabi had walked into the living room. She gave a small yawn, pausing only when she saw Hinata sitting at the window sill. Hinata's face looked plagued with deep thoughts and Hanabi instantly felt something pierce her heart. She really didn't mean to make her sister worry but her father just brought that rebellious behavior out of her. Either way, she should have shown a little more restraint. "I'm sorry" she finally said as she made her way to Hinata. "I shouldn't have even went outside...b-but he needed to know that we were serious Hina" she added as she knelt in front of her sister. "I don't want to take his shit anymore and neither should you."

Hinata looked down at her sister, smiling as reached over to touch Hanabi's hair. "You're right..." she simply agreed. "I'm just worried about what he's going to do."

"I thought about that too, but the only thing I could come up with was the bakery. Not to worry though, I'm going to make sure I get some paperwork done. Hopefully I can find someone that hasn't been bought out and would actually listen to my request" the young Hyuga explained.

"That's a good plan. It's definitely our biggest asset" Hinata added, nodding in agreement but then her head dropped as Sasuke's face flashed through her mind. She didn't know whether she should believe that her father actually orchestrated their romance. He could have been saying that to hurt her but he's tried before to set her up with people he thought was most suitable. "I...I don't know what to do about Sasuke."

Hanabi sighed heavily since she had forgotten about that as well. "Honestly, I think you should confront him about it. I know confrontation isn't your thing, but I think it's best since it seems like you're starting to have feelings for him."

"I don't!" She shrieked, her face turning slightly red.

Hanabi couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's denial. "Come on Hina, I can tell there's something there. You at least owe yourself the truth."

Hinata turned her face toward the window for a moment, giving some thought to what was said. It would help to know what the true story is behind all of this but it was just facing him that scared her...what if he really didn't like her? Rejection is never easy to face but it's even worse when you actually have feelings for the person.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flickered open. Everything was blurry but his mind immediately went to Hinata. In an effort to move, he felt pain consume his body. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself, finally realizing that he was in the hospital.

"Rest little brother."

His head turned in the direction of the voice. Seeing that it was Itachi, he relaxed a bit.

"Whoever did this wasn't trying to kill you, but I'm concerned that they were in the Hyuga's apartment. Do you think we should alert her father of this?"

Sasuke finally managed to sit himself up a bit, groaning at the movement but he answered his brother with a shake of the head. "No, I want to talk to her first. She doesn't strike me as the type of person that would have enemies...something just isn't adding up about this."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet but I do remember a phone number. Where is my stuff?" Sasuke asked as he frantically looked around.

At this time Itachi rose from the chair to walk over to the side table, searching his brother's bloody clothes for his phone. After finding it, he would hand it over, watching to see what Sasuke was going to do.

The younger Uchiha took the phone searching through it for the number he saw the night before. "It's him..."

"Who?"

"Her father."

"Her father?" Itachi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, that was the number I saw. Obviously, they know him and vice versa but why would he get his goons to break into his daughter's apartment?"

Itachi sighed heavily, shaking his head as he stepped away from Sasuke. "Because he doesn't have as peachy a relationship with his daughter as he says he does. See, you were over the moon about the money he was donating to the oncology unit and I was excited as well. I just didn't think to ask him why he didn't just introduce you to her normally."

Sasuke couldn't help but face palm himself for not thinking a bit more into the situation. He now realized that he had dragged himself into a more complicated situation than expected. "Hinata..."

* * *

Hinata pulled up to the apartment complex, shocked at the amount of police as well as the fact that her apartment was taped off. She immediately pulled the car over to investigate the situation. "What's going on here?" she asked frantically.

"I'm guessing you're Hinata Hyuga?"

"Correct" she responded, feeling even more nervous now. "What's going on?"

"First of all I'm detective Yoindame Gekkou and from what we've gathered it wasn't a robbery. They ultimately just trashed the place. In the process, a Sasuke Uchiha tried to stop the break in but ended up getting hurt pretty badly."

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself, covering her mouth as she listened to the information.

"Not to worry Ms. Hyuga, he's doing just fine. Just a few nasty hits to the head...he's a tough guy."

"What was he even doing here? I have to go" she said shakily as she started to make her way back to the car. "I need to see him!"

"We'll be over there soon to ask him some questions!" Gekkou called out as he watched the girl run off.

"What do you think?" his partner asked as he watched the girl as well.

"I think things are about to get a little sticky around here. Her father is a pretty powerful man. I'm sure he's heard by now what's happened since he owns half the police force." Gekkou turned his attention back to the apartment, sighing before looking at the team. "I think we should keep what ever we find out quiet for now."

* * *

 _ **Konoha Hospital...**_

Hinata rushed into the hospital, straight to the front desk of the ER. Her eyes were filled with tears by the time she was reached the desk. It was terrifying to think that someone she cared about was hurt because of her. "Sasuke Uchiha please. What room?"

"He's in room 101, just down the hallway" the nurse said, moving a tissue box closer to her. "He's doing fine."

"Thank you" she'd say gratefully as she grabbed a tissue, trying to regain her composure. After taking a deep breath, she started her journey to the room. She could feel her chest tightening as she tried to figure out what she was even going to say. Her mind was already made up about asking him about his relationship with her father but then was that appropriate to bring up when he just got hurt from trying to protect her. Once at the room she could see that the door was open and she could hear that he wasn't by himself. "Maybe I should come back later" she whispered to herself, leaning against the wall as she tried to figure out what to do. Finally, she forced herself into the room. For some reason instead of just greeting them normally she bowed. "Please forgive me for putting you in danger!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi stood there for a moment shocked at her formal apology before letting out a simple 'Pfft!' It was then that Sasuke had finally managed to compose himself, leaving a wide smile on his face. "Hinata, I would have rather it have been me than you."

Hinata lifted her head, eyes filled with tears before she ran over Sasuke leaning over to hug him. The action was so sudden that all he could do was return the hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. After they broke apart, she finally acknowledged who else was in the room. "Hello." There was a blond that had a goofy smile painted on his face, that waved to her and then there was another figure that was much taller that resembled Sasuke greatly. It actually made her blush a bit how similar they were.

"Hinata this is Naruto my best friend and Itachi my brother. Itachi is actually the director of the hospital."

"Sasuke please, no need for such formal introductions" Itachi said with smirk at his lips as he made his way to Hinata. "Pleasure to meet you" he'd say as he extended his hand for a shake.

"So you're the girl he's been talking about!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over to Hinata, looking her over for a moment. "Well done dude."

"Naruto would you shut up" Sasuke growled. "In fact, you give us a minute."

After she shook Itachi's hand the two nodded, leaving the room quickly, understanding that they had a lot to discuss.

Hinata watched as the two left the room, sighing heavily once the door was closed. She then turned back to Sasuke, frowning at the bandage around his head. He looked tired and dazed even though he was smiling at her. Guilt started to set it in but then she still wanted to ask about his relations with her father. "I saw my father yesterday...and I was confused as to why he mentioned you. Do you know him?"

His smile immediately faded. Sasuke swallowed hard when she mentioned her father. It caught him off guard but he knew she most definitely knew something at this point and he had a choice. He could either tell her everything or he could pretend that he knew nothing at all. After contemplating his choices for a moment he decided just to confess. "I do" he answered, looking to see how she was going to react to that answer.

"Oh no" she whispered as she went to sit in the chair by his bed. "Sasuke why?" she'd asked sadly as she rested her face in the palms of her hands.

"I'm passionate about my job and his offer was something I just couldn't afford to pass up."

"Of course" she scoffed.

"Listen, he offered to help the oncology department. I have patients that need second chances and his money would do wonders as far research is concerned" he explained. "His only proposition was that I go on a date with his daughter. In my mind that was an request for something huge. I didn't know that I would meet such an amazing person from this. Please understand Hinata, I never intended to hurt you."

She was relieved to hear why he took the offer but it still hurt because it made her wonder if he would've been interested if there was no money involved."I knew it was too good to be true" she'd say to herself as she rose to her feet. "This has nothing to do with you. I'll let him know that I broke it off with you in order for you to still appear like you kept up your end of the bargain. I'm sorry you were involved in all this."

Sasuke could hear the disappointment in her voice. He could also see that she didn't believe that he actually cared about her. "I know I have no right to ask you to believe me but I'm serious. You're an amazing girl...I don't want to lose you."

Hinata searched his face to see if he was actually serious but at this point it didn't matter. He only gave her the time of day because he had something to get out of it. It was tragic. She wanted him to like her for who she was but she didn't think her personality would be enough to keep him around. "I'm not amazing. I'm plain Hinata." With that she started to make her exit.

"You're not plain. You're amazing and fun. I had so much fun with you and I'm going to prove it to you when I get out of here. Also before you go, I want you to know that your father may have been involved with the break in at your apartment. I don't know why but I do know that I saw his number on of the guys' phone. Please be careful" he warned.

The Hyuga furrowed her brow when she heard the information but would just nod in response. "Thank you" she'd say before finally leaving the room.

Itachi and Naruto reentered the room right after Hinata left, frowning when it seemed like things didn't go as planned between the two. "She seems really sweet" Naruto said as he went sit himself down.

"She is" Sasuke responded, feeling completely defeated that he may have just lost his chance with her.

"I'll have some of my men keep an eye on her. It's obvious she's in some kind of trouble. I'm also going to do some research on this family myself. Something just isn't sitting well with me on this" Itachi finally said as he got busy with his cellphone.

"Thanks" Sasuke said gratefully. He needed to prove to Hinata that he truly cared about her and he was going to do that by at least making sure she was protected.

* * *

Hinata pulled up to the bakery, looking around after she hopped out of the car. It was obvious she had to be more observant of her surroundings since it seemed like there was something stirring up. When she felt safe enough she quickly made her way into the building, calling her sister over to her. She seated herself at the closest table still glancing around outside before finally turning her attention to Hanabi once the girl got to the table. "Is anyone here yet?" she whispered, even looking in the back to make sure for herself.

"No not yet. Did something else happen?" Hanabi asked a little shakily as she noticed her sister's panicked behavior.

"My apartment was broken into last night and Sasuke tried to stop them but he ended up getting hurt" Hinata explained.

"Oh my god, how badly was he hurt?" Hanabi asked as she clutch her shirt.

"He managed to just get away with a blow to the head from I could see, but he offered me some valuable information. Father...orchestrated it."

Confusion immediately came over Hanabi's face until she concluded that it was because of her aggression yesterday toward him. "So he goes and trashes your apartment because of what I did?"

Hinata looked down as she tried to think about what her father would have wanted. "I think it's more than that...for now though let's just be extra careful. We don't know who we can trust."


End file.
